Zoom In Behind The Iron Mask
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: What if Tony Stark had died? The Avengers and Pepper say their last goodbyes at Tony's funeral. . .and Tony hears every one of them. Sadfic. One shot!


_Zoom In Behind The Iron Mask_

**Steve**

I only knew Tony for a short time, and like many of you I'm sure, thought he was a conceited, selfish jerk. He seemed like a person who only cared about showing off and didn't care about anyone but himself. . .but I was wrong. Behind that Iron Mask. . .behind that smirking face there was a hero. Someone that in the end gave up his own life to save everyone else's. I made the mistake of telling Tony he wasn't a hero, I'm planning to correct that mistake now. Tony you were more than a hero, you were my friend. Wherever you are buddy, I just want to let you know that thank you and I hope we can meet again in God's kingdom.

**Thor**

Man of Iron was a brave warrior, sacrificing himself for his comrades I will hail him up to the highest standards always. I only wish I could say to him how ashamed I am for not stopping Loki sooner.

Friend Stark you will forever be held up to the highest regards in Asgard. I shall make sure of it.

**Clint**

Legolas, Hawkass, that asshole had a lot of nicknames for me, it used to annoy the shit out of me. But right now I would give anything to hear Tony calling me that again. He trusted me for the Avengers even after I almost blew up the helicarrier. Tony was just like that he would give people a second chance even if that person thought they failed so badly they didn't deserve a second chance.

**Natasha**

Tony was an idiot.

Yet, he was a good idiot. He didn't think twice about taking that missile up to space even if it meant dying. I was wrong about him the whole time, I call myself a master spy. Yet I couldn't see the type of person that Tony really was on the inside. Tony, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I closed the portal too soon. I wished I had waited, just a little bit longer.

**Bruce**

From the time I meet Tony I knew he wasn't like anyone else. He admire me, as weird as that sounds, he admire me for ME and for the big green monster inside of me. Tony didn't judge me. He was the first person since the accident that didn't judge or criticize me or wasn't afraid of me. Stark was a great man I only wished that I could have gotten to know him, better. I will never forget him. He was my first friend.

**Pepper**

Tony Stark had a heart. In fact he had two hearts because I gave him mine. I always knew that Tony was impulsive, but I never dreamed he would do something so stupid. . . And so brave. Tony I think you're the most foolish man on earth, do you always have to be the hero?

Of course you do, you love to be the center of attention. . .yet that's why I most admire you. You never let people see your weak side, you were afraid that they would judge you if you did. But honey, behind that smirking, playboy smile there was a kind, sweet man who was afraid to come out of the shadows. To me, you weren't Iron Man or Tony Stark billionaire, playboy, and fifty other nicknames. To me you were just Tony. My Tony.

**Tony**

_I'm right here, guys! _Tony wanted to shout at them, but nothing came out of his mouth and nobody seemed to hear or pay attention to him. _Guys, I'm not dead , I'm right here!_

Desperately he watched as each of his friends and then his beloved, Pepper, oh sweet Pepper went up to the podium and gave a short little speech.

Why were they crying?

Why were they dressed in black?

"Why can't you hear me?" Tony whined, his voice thick.

"Because you're dead," Phil Coulson appeared next to him, with a serene smile that could rival any Buddha statue. "It's nice to see you again, Stark."

"No, I'm not dead! I'm not dead!" he cried as he looked at his hands and legs that were slowly disappearing. He stared back at Coulson was also slowly disappearing. "But then again you're here. . .so that must mean. . . I am dead."

"I'm sorry, Tony," Phil said sadly. "I wished that it didn't have to end like this."

"Me neither," he glanced sadly to where his friends and Pepper were lowering a casket to the ground. Now he knew where they were. They were at his funeral. Because he was dead. "I wished I realize. . .earlier on how lucky I was to be surrounded by people like them."

"Death changes people." Phil shrugged. "It's time to go, Stark."

"Where?" he was almost afraid to ask. He kind of doubted that he would be greeted with singing angels and trumpets.

"To the afterlife." Phil said, he was barely visible now. "It's time to say goodbye."

Tony turned back to his friends. The first ones he ever had. To the woman he ever really allowed himself to love. He could barely see them anymore as his casket was slowly buried six feet under.

_Goodbye. . .I'm sorry. . .I'll miss you. . .I love you so much, Pep, I'd just wish I would have told you sooner._


End file.
